duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
God
God is a race of creature that is shared between all 5 civilizations. Gameplay A creature with the God race will always feature the God Link keyword. This ability allows 2 or more God creatures to link together and form a single creature, that combines each of its card characteristics such as power and abilities together. Gods can also be easily identified due to the card frame "spilling" out of the usual border towards the side where the God can be linked. Linking the other specified God will usually result in both Gods forming one larger picture with the "spill-over" artwork. Most Gods can link through either their left or right side, while others can link through both sides, forming an eventual 1x3 formation. In later cases starting with DM-27 Perfect Heaven, combinations of Gods can link on all 3 sides (top or bottom, left and right) in such a way that they form a 2x2 formation or even a 2x3 by DM-35 Neverending Saga. While they stopped being printed in booster packs after DM-35, they later reappeared in DMR-09 Episode 3: Rage vs God as the God Nova race with easier linking capabilities by not requiring specific creatures. *God Nova OMG then later appeared in DMR-11 Episode 3: Ultra Victory Master and DMD-14 Super Deck Omega: Treasures of Pure Wicked God and Izumo's Counterattack. List of Gods DM Booster Packs DM-24 Violence Heaven DM-25 Violence Creator DM-26 Dragonic Wars DM-27 Perfect Heaven DM-28 Battle Galaxy DM-32 Evolution Saga DM-33 Rising Dragon and DM-34 Cross Generation DM-34 Cross Generation DM-35 Neverending Saga DMC Theme Decks and Extra Packs DMC-40 Heavy Death Metal DMC-55 CoroCoro Legend 7 DMC-58 Mad Rock Chester DMC-63 Lunatic God Promotional *P1/Y6 (left) and P2/Y6 (right) *P6/Y6 (left) and P7/Y6 (right) *P33/Y6 (left) *P49/Y7 (middle) *P4/Y8 (bottom right) *P6/Y8 (top right) *P7/Y8 (bottom right *P37/Y8 (top left) *P40/Y8 (bottom left) *P41/Y8 (top right). *P43/Y8 (left) and P44/Y8 (right) *P45/Y8 (left) and P46/Y8 (right) Support *For a full list of cards that support Gods, see here. Name Categoriess *Aku and Zen *Emperor of the Gods Families *Heavy Death Metal Gallery 5 God Link.jpg|Shine Valkyrie / Blue Poseidon / Dark Indora / Flame Agon / Emerald Pharaoh Gort and Tauros God artwork.jpg|Gort and Tauros linked. Gods of Mystic Light artwork.jpg|Ludvica and Leopold linked. Heavy Death Metal artwork.jpg|Heavy, Death and Metal linked. Mad Rock Chester artwork.jpg|Mad, Rock and Chester linked. Emperor of the Gods artwork.jpg|Emperor of the Gods linked. Original Gods artwork.jpg|Original Gods linked. Rulings When you summon a God, and one of yours Gods is available for linking is in the battle zone, you can choose to immediately invoke the God Link. Otherwise, you cannot link the Gods except through an effect. Similar to evolution creatures, linked Gods do not get summoning sickness, even when all the Gods to be linked are played in the same turn. Some abilities listed on Gods trigger only when the God Link is invoked, while others continue to be active while the Gods stay linked. Once linked, the Gods are considered one creature, with their costs, names, races, power, civilizations and abilities all combined. This also means that when Gods of different civilizations are linked, the resulting creature is multicolored. When a linked God attacks, all parts tap as one, and when a linked God would leave the battle zone, you can choose which piece leaves this way. When you evolve a linked God, all parts of the creature count as one base creature, and when the top card of this pile is removed all Gods are linked again. Unless one part of a god has double breaker or better, the linked god creature only destroys one shield. Other Meanings Save for the Above creature type, some creatures are known as Gods by name, or have powers close to those of Gods by the literal sense. These include: *Armored Dragons, who were worshipped by Dragonoids as gods at ancient times; *Ultimate Galaxy Universe, the very stage that the Duel Masters world takes place; *Creators, a type of God without the God Link keyword; *Zeniths, Beings of nothingness who seek to transform the world in their own favor and whose power can only be considered ungodly (And are worshipped by Oracles as Elder Gods); *Oraclions, false gods controlled by the God Nova and which the Oracles worship; *The Ruling Dragons in Dragon Saga led by Dorago the Great, Dragon World, being able to defeat even Zeniths easily; *G.O.D., Extreme Invasion, a Light Invader who is known as an existence close to God; *Forbidden Creatures, whose power are similar in class to zeniths and whose existence brings forth unbelievably catastrophic effects; *Evolution Demon Commands who were known as the "God of Devils" in a literal sense and whose dark powers are almost godlike; **Tyrant Black Monarch, whose extreme powers can easily cause the end of the world; *Evolution Angel Commands who are known as "Lord of Spirits" and have powers similar to those of Gods (In the literal sense); **Sapphire Wisdom, the shady creator of the Heaven's Gate; *Jokers, beings of unknown nature who suddenly appeared in the middle of the reborn creature world. Category:Race Category:Fire Category:Nature Category:Water Category:Light Category:Darkness Category:Multicolored Category:God